Missin' Me When I'm Gone
by WiseEyes
Summary: This is the first installment of a story that I will be writing. One day Kaname has a premonition and is kidnapped causing turmoil at the academy. I t is up to Zero to go and save his enemy. Or maybe save his love? Follow me on this journey and find out!
1. Chapter 1

1VK

**Author's Note: I never have and never will own Hino's **_**Vampire Knight**_

Angry lavender eyes stare back at Zero. He can feel the blood pills warming in his closed fist. Worried eyes flicker to his hand and to the mirror where amethyst swirls dangerously with red. He knows he's hungry. The vampire inside him knows he's hungry, hell even his worst enemy knows. Bloodlust watches over him in waves. He crumples to the floor clawing at his throat in agony. He chokes on his own blood to weak to fight against it. He growls in anger, _why does this have to happen to me? What have I ever done to deserve this?_ Hot tears run down his cheeks because he knows that the answer is nothing because the truth of the matter is that he didn't deserve any of this agony but fate's a bitch that keeps on ringing. Furiously he scratches at the brand on his neck that glows an angry red, it hurts, his body hurts as it convulses on the cold bathroom tile. Zero cries louder and harder warring with himself on whether he wanted someone to come check on him or he wanted them to stay away before he attacked him.

All he hears is the bathroom door click before Kaname Kuran is standing above him. Bloody Rose is cocked and aimed in the blink of an eye. All traces of emotion hidden in his stormy gaze. The pureblood glances between him and the gun.

"Zero, even if you _were_ in a position to shoot me you wouldn't, so why try?"

Lavender slits glare up at him, but he only smirks taking pleasure in getting his enemy so riled up.

"Let me help you," Kaname steps forward hand outstretched.

Zero's head snaps up trigger finger at the ready, "don't,"he warns barring his teeth.

Kaname watches as the prefect tries to stand up but the boy is so weak that he can only muster enough energy to sit up choking down on another blood wave. Zero doesn't look up at the pureblood for fear of what his ever so truthful eyes might betray him.

"Kiryu-"

"Go away Kuran. Your presence is making me sick."

The brunette looked down at the boy angered. Once, twice he clenched his fist before starting again,"Same here, now will you drink," he said as he kneeled in front of Zero, burgundy eyes pointedly glaring into clouding lavender ones.

The pureblood is so close Zero can practically feel the blood pumping through his veins. He fights the urge to pull the source of his hunger towards him and drink him dry. The silverette doesn't even notice that his fangs are out until the dorm president purposely nicks his finger on it. Hungrily he licks the drying substance. He closes his eyes in ecstacy the level E finally letting up. He licks until the wound disappears. Red eyes open, a feral growl escaping his lips. Kuran's eyes widen a fraction.

"Kiryu?"

"Ka-na-me!"though he had tried to fight it, his hunger had finally won over his conscious as he sank his fangs into Kaname's neck.

Such relief, dots dance between flutter closed lids. A delicious gasp escapes the stoic pureblood and for a second he triumphed his enemy. But he ignores it to savor in sinful ecstacy. Zero notices the small tremors coursing through Kaname's body. Instantly guilt takes the place of pleasure,_ what have I done?_

For the moment lavender overpowered red and natural human instincts kicked in. He wrapped the pureblood bringing one hand up to tussle with mahogany waves. Still something seemed to be missing. _Maybe it's the angle,_ Zero thought to himself, he coddled the man's body to his chest and starts drinking again, only this time using his lips to suckle instead of his teeth. Kuran didn't fight against him and somewhere deep in Zero's heart he knew that this was right. Once again he gave into his vampire side again.

Thank everyone for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Remember R&R is always a plus.


	2. Premonitions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I never have and never will own Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight_**

Chapter 2

Kaname P.O.V.

(Dreaming)

_Kaname wakes up in a dark room. The only light coming in through a crack under the door. He tries to move toward it, but finds that his legs are numb from immense pain. Bruises that look like hand prints riddle his thighs, scratches cover his lower abdomen, and his insides burn with fire. Tears run down his face and he almost sobs but the sound of a door opening instantly quiets him. Asato glides into the chamber looking at his former ward with a spine tingling sense of hatred. Kaname tries to move but hunter chains bind his hands and feet. Elongated fangs press into the soft skin of his neck, the hand around his throat choking off his air. He moves around to free himself, but all that succeeds in doing is getting a claw embedded deep into his inner thigh._

_ A soundless whimper escapes him, yet he clenches his teeth against the pain that his captor is causing. Somewhere in the distance, the heavy doors of the chamber open. Asato growls jumping off the bed and to the door. Growls and snapping teeth fill the room. The pureblood looks up at the ceiling praying for this nightmare to end soon. Burgundy orbs close against the darkness, silent sobs shaking his frame._

_ All goes quiet. The victor walks quietly to the bed touching him. Kaname feels himself stiffen under Asato's cold touch. Asato climbs on the bed once again straddling the pureblood. Cold fingers run over Kaname's face in mock- loving gestures._

_ "Kaname," the voice calls out to him, still he does not open his eyes. He knows that the voice does not belong to his captor, but he is to far gone to care._

_ "Open your eyes Kaname."_

_ Reluctantly he does as instructed. What he sees shocks and worries him. His longtime enemy, Zero Kiryu, looks down at him, a relieved smile grazing his features. All anxiety from this nightmare flow out of him, happiness filling the void._

"Zero." Kaname mouthed as he woke up in another dark room. He sat bolt upright afraid that he was in another nightmare.

A few blinks later and he was relieved to be in his own room again. The nightmare replays vividly in his minds eye making him tremble once more, but then he got to the part where Kiryu saved him and the nightmare became a little less scary for him. He rubbed the cheek that had been held by the prefect trying to re-create the feel in vain. His hand fell limply to his noticeably unmarred thigh. _I wish Kiryu would touch me like that in reality_, he sighed aloud.

A warm pulsing spread from the spot that said guy drank from. The level D within was calling out to him. _Speak of the devil_, all to eager to see the fiery teen, he steps into a pair of jeans and a comfortable shirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaname stands outside of one of the many bathroom doors of the headmaster's house. He would have gone in earlier but the agonized cries from inside tore deeply at him. Grasping his courage and smoothing down his shirt, he enters. Just as his eyes have locked onto Zero's form, the ever so great hunter has his weapon drawn and trigger at the ready. The muscles in his jaw flex from being pushed so hard,_ this level D is really pushin' his worth_, he thinks to himself._ It is that arrogance that saved you_, a voice deep inside his mind answered. Clearing his head the situation jumps back into focus. Stormy amethyst eyes regard him closely.

"Kiryu, even if you _were_ in a position to shoot me, you wouldn't, so why try?" he asks smirking at the seething youth. _Finally some normalcy,_ but he knows that he is not all in today, so he decides to extend some degree of kindness.

"Let me help you," he finishes extending his palm to the prefect.

"Don't," Zero growls once again aiming Bloody Rose at him.

Kaname's jaw flexes again as he fights down the urge to crush that worthless piece of metal but for now he let's Kiryu think he is in control. Kuran watches in pity as the boy tries to stand, but is so weak that he can only manage to sit up. This is what confounds him, he knows that Kiryu knows of the pain that not drinking can bring, so why does he continue to do it? Really it made no sense to him to put on such an act, but all the same he lets the prefect think that he has been fooled.

Silver hair blocks Kaname from seeing Zero's eyes as the boy dips his head down during another wave of hunger. For some reason, not being able to see those beautiful swirls of amethyst irritated the hell out of him. And as time ticks away, so too does his patience.

"Kiryu-"

"Go away pureblood, your presence makes me sick,"said person snaps at him.

He almost growls, _why must you be so damn difficult_?

"Same here now will you drink and get this over with," he snaps right back kneeling in front of the shaking prefect.

Burgundy eyes look pointedly into glassy lavender ones. Kaname watches in awe as the prefect's jaw flexes in anxiety from their close contact. Burgundy eyes lock once again on the prefect's.

Zero shut his eyes against the hunger pang twisting his insides, it was at this time that he noticed twin ivory peaks dig deep into the boy's bottom lip. He leaned forward knicking his finger on one of them. A tongue quickly licked away the lone drop. Deep crimson stares predatorily at him drawing out a small shiver of anticipation. The prefect growls at him. Now whether it was from the earlier nightmare or because of something else, Kuran did not know, but he let an ounce of sympathy show through his mask.

"Kiryu," he asks tentatively.

Zero sat up straighter sweeping over the pureblood's body lasciviously.

"Ka-na-me,"Kiryu replied.

The prefect pounced on his prey, biting mercilessly into the pureblood. Kaname braced his and the other's weight against the bath tub waiting for all of this to end. Kaname closed his eyes tight as the prefect pulled his fangs in and out of his neck. In his mind's eye, it was Asato that was doing this to him. He squeezed his eyes tighter, fighting the tear pricking on the outskirts of his vision.

Strong arms wrapped around him bringing him back to reality. An equally warm hand coddled his head. He did not move too shocked by the boldness of this position. One eye opened to peak at the level D. Just when he was convinced that this was as far as this hold would go, the hunter groans deep and pulls him deeper into his embrace. _So warm, _he thinks completely disoriented by what was going on. Kaname sighs this time closing his eyes in relaxation,_ I wish he were like this everyday._

_ He is. Just not to anyone but Yuki_, that deep mind voice pipes in again. For a moment he wants to growl but he stops remembering who he is and who he is here with at the moment.

All too soon that warmth is gone, in its wake sits a lavender eyed prefect. And by no means is the hunter grateful.

"Get the hell out of here bastard!" zero snaps.

Kaname's mask stays intact hiding the unexpected hurt that had caused, instead his glare speaks for him. Kuran walks calmly to the door hand clasped tightly around the handle.

"One day you will come to regret talking so foolishly to me," he states over his shoulder. With that, he is gone casting the hunter once again into silence.

Kaname walked slowly with his head bowed and hand on his chin, the very picture of pensive. He thought about the hunter with mixed feelings. On one hand, he truly hated the level D, on the other hand, he was extremely grateful to him for something that had not happened yet. Kaname mentally shook,_ yet_, Kaname smirked humorlessly for he knew that his nightmare was and could only be a premonition. As the sun dawns over the horizon, he crawls sluggishly into bed shutting down for the time being.


End file.
